User blog:Raidra/Reflective Power Randomization
Hello! I saw that we can use the blog feature on here to post fan fiction and original work, so I thought that I’d post a blog featuring a superpower article I wrote. The article was deleted not too long after I posted it, presumably because it was too similar to other powers. Oh, I know what you’re thinking. “You’re blogging to display your own deleted article? Lame!” Perhaps, but look at it this way. If I’m just posting a power on my blog or user page then it’s separate from the important parts of the site. I’m not resubmitting a rejected article, I’m not hassling the admins and mods, and I’m not whining and sniveling about a deletion. I’m just putting something up like a proud five-year-old and saying, “I hope you enjoy my work, but if not, then that’s okay. Have a nice day and enjoy the many quality articles on this site.” There’s one more thing before I continue. Even though I explain it in the article, here’s a link to an article explaining why the proper spelling is “just deserts” and not “just desserts”. http://www.snopes.com/language/notthink/deserts.asp You might wonder, “Well, wait, if you explain it in the article, then why are you giving an explanation here too?” I know that the majority of people here will be smart enough that I only need to explain something once (You only need to look at some of the articles on here to see how intelligent, bright, knowledgeable, and creative some users are), but it seems that no matter how carefully you explain something, there’s always someone who ignores your explanation. I don’t mean they happened to overlook something (which we’ve all done); I mean they ignored it completely and then demanded an explanation despite the fact that you already gave an explanation. We’ve all seen it. It’s like the “Why male models?” scene in Zoolander, only awkward and irritating instead of funny. (http://screenrant.com/greatest-unscripted-movie-scenes/) I apologize if I’m coming across as demeaning or snippy. I’m just trying to cover all the bases. Okay, here it is! Reflective Power Randomization- The ability to gain powers that reflect on the character, intentions, or situations of those one encounters. A form of Conditional Power and Power Randomization. Also Called * Induced Power Randomization * Just Deserts Power Randomization Since the word “desert”, as in “the Sahara Desert”, has one S and is pronounced “dez-urt” while the word “dessert”, meaning a dish such as strawberry shortcake, has two S’s and is pronounced “dee-cert”, many people understandably yet mistakenly think the term is spelled “just desserts” since it’s pronounced “dee-certs”. However, according to the dictionary as well as Snopes.com, the term “desert”, meaning “deserved reward or punishment”, is spelled with just one S even though it has the same pronunciation as “dessert”. It is the same as the verb “to desert”, meaning “to abandon” or “to leave one’s post without permission”, which is also pronounced like “dessert” but spelled with one S. Therefore the correct spelling of the term is “just deserts”. Capabilities Unlike Characteristic Power Reflection, which creates powers based on one’s own personality, traits, or desires, this ability creates powers based on the character, intentions, or situations of those one encounters. The user immediately gains one or more powers and instinctively knows what they are and how to use them. If the user gains more than one power they may be able to mix powers or shift between powers. Though the user cannot control which powers are gained, the powers may reflect a desire to help the innocent and punish the guilty. This is not to be confused with powers in which the user already has versatile abilities, such as Omnipotence or Powerful Objects, and simply uses them in different ways with different beings and situations. Applications * If one encounters a killer or mugger who slashes his or her victims, one might gain Dermal Armor and Organic Blade Construction to protect oneself and give him or her a taste of his/her own medicine. However, if one encounters a crime victim who is bleeding to death, one might gain the powers of Blood Clotting, Blood Generation, and Blood Property Manipulation to stop his or her bleeding and replace his/her lost blood. * If one encounters an arsonist or a terrorist who uses firebombs, one might gain Fireproof Skin as well as Water Manipulation or Fire Manipulation in order to protect against his or her fire and either extinguish it or turn it against him/her. However, if one encounters a car accident victim trapped in burning wreckage, one might gain Supernatural Speed, Fireproof Skin, Supernatural Strength, and Flawless Restoration in order to free him or her from the wreckage and heal his/her physical and mental trauma. * If one encounters a terrorist who attacks with a biological weapon, one might gain Reflective Immutability or Disease Transferal, protecting oneself while causing the terrorist to succumb to his or her own toxin instead. If a terrorist is just planning to attack with a biological weapon, the user might gain Disease Generation and Disease Immunity to attack the terrorist before his or her plan can be enacted. However, if one encounters a nurse treating victims of a terrorist attack or other disaster, one might gain the power of Support Enhancements to ensure that the nurse can treat more victims more effectively with less train and fatigue. * If one encounters someone raising money for a noble cause or charity, one might gain the power of Currency Generation to ensure that the person has ample funds to donate. However, if one encounters someone trying, or even planning, to steal money from a charity or con somebody, one might gain the Penance Stare. Associations * Benevorous * Contact-Based Power Activation * Desired Ability Manifestation * Empathic Power Randomization * Intuitive Aptitude * Malevorous * Power Mixture * Power Opposition * Power-Shifting * Reactive Adaptation Limitations * The user cannot control which powers they gain, though they may be able to regain powers they had before if a situation similar or identical to the initial one arises. For instance, if they gained Hypnotic Vision in response to meeting someone who intended to rob them, they may regain the power of Hypnotic Vision if they meet another would-be robber. * Though the powers may reflect a desire to help the innocent and punish the guilty, desiring a power won’t cause the user to have it. The user must be in the presence of a person or situation, and even then they have no choice over which power(s) are gained. * Powers are temporary and disappear in the absence of the people or situations which induced them. For instance, if the user developed Enhanced Speed to rescue a person from danger, they will lose their super-speed once they travel far enough away from the person and/or the person is safe from danger. Likewise, if they developed Poison Immunity to protect themselves from a terrorist using poison gas, they will lose their immunity once the threat is over and the terrorist is removed from the area. * The user could still be overpowered or outsmarted. I put this in the categories Empowerment, Enhancements, Fanon Power, and Power with no known user. I originally didn’t list any known users since this was a power I made up, but since this is not an actual article, I’m free to add my original character Desert (pronounced “Dessert”). If you didn’t like this power, then I hope you at least enjoyed the articles I linked to. Cheers! ~shoots root beer out finger~ Category:Blog posts